


foggy windows

by polarkai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarkai/pseuds/polarkai
Summary: “Take Alex to the gala,” Kara said. “It’ll be a good idea,” Kara said.Panting from the friction of Alex’s thigh tensing in between her legs, Lena is almost one hundred percent sure that this is not what her best friend meant.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 434





	foggy windows

**Author's Note:**

> me: god car sex is so uncomfortable-
> 
> my one remaining brain cell: you should write agentcorp fucking in the car tho
> 
> me: you're absolutely right

_“Take Alex to the gala,”_ Kara said. _“It’ll be a good idea,”_ Kara said. 

Panting from the friction of Alex’s thigh tensing in between her legs, Lena is almost one hundred percent sure that this is not what her best friend meant. 

Lena doesn’t know how the kissing started or why it didn’t stop. She doesn’t know what she said or Alex said or what they did before this, what changed in two and a half seconds that made her lean forward and press her lips against the Director’s right before they’re supposed to go into the gala that _she’s_ hosting.

_This is mad,_ she thinks, even as one of her legs wrap around Alex’s waist. _I’m going mad and that’s why this keeps happening._

But mad or not, she’s somehow found herself sitting in Alex’s lap, wedged between Alex’s chest and the steering wheel, hands in her hair and mouth on her neck now. She feels like she did when she was a teenager back in boarding school, still fully-clothed and grinding down on Alex like she is, pressing against her, trying to breath normally. It's not the first time something like this has happened, far from it, actually, but it's getting just a tad bit ridiculous just how _weak_ she's beginning to turn whenever she's in Alex's presence. 

She can’t help it; from the moment Alex had walked out wearing the dark blue suit Lena is tugging on right now, hair gorgeously messy, this had been inevitable. 

And judging by the new and unfamiliar bulge that she can feel through Alex’s dress pants, Alex had been expecting this as well, and she had come prepared. 

“We shouldn’t do this here—” Alex tries to say, but she’s out of breath, muttering the words against the underside of Lena’s jaw where her mouth has latched, lips trailing against hot skin. Lena can’t stop trembling, has to clench her hands even tighter in Alex’s hair, nails scraping against her scalp, to keep from nearly falling over.

“The windows are tinted, Director,” she points out slyly, then breathes in sharply from the sting of the skin Alex has just scraped her teeth against, sucking what’ll undoubtedly be a very noticeable hickey in a few hours. Her knee hits the gearshift, and leaning down to find what she needs is just pushing their hips together harder, tighter, and now Alex’s hand is fisted tight in her own hair, just enough to _hurt._

“We can’t- Lena, what if someone catches us?” But Alex isn’t putting up much of a fight against her, even though Lena knows she can, her breath hot against Lena’s neck. 

Lena’s fingers finally curl around the lever that she was searching for, and with a quick tug, the driver’s seat falls back, reclined far enough so that her position in Alex’s lap has turned into a straddle. She arches her back just a bit, letting Alex get a more-than-perfect view of the cleavage peeking out from her tight red dress. It works, Alex’s eyes drifting down, her fingertips digging into Lena’s hips. 

The sharp grip on her waist is enough to send Lena’s thoughts spiraling to Alex’s nails dragging down her sides, forcing her mouth to Alex’s, pressing deep into the back of her neck, and the fire between her legs has kicked it up a notch. 

Her dress is bunched up around her waist now, courtesy of Alex’s hands pushing the fabric up and pulling Lena down, lips gliding against the soft skin of her chest. A hand finds its way underneath her dress, reaching up to toy with one of her breasts, and Lena fumbles for a grip on Alex’s hair as her lips work their way down, yanking the fabric down and out of the way so she can replace her fingers with her mouth. 

Soft lips latch onto a sensitive nipple and Lena falls forward, letting out a shaky exhale as she focuses on the feeling of Alex’s hot, wet tongue, a calloused hand sliding up her back to make her arch even closer. It takes her a few moments to remember that she wants to _fuck,_ not waste their time getting hot and bothered enough to explode before going inside the gala like this, sweaty and panting, adjusting their clothes and pretending as though they’re late due to ‘traffic.’

So Lena pulls Alex’s head away with a sharp tug of her hair, even when her breasts ache for her mouth again, even when Alex smirks, pinching and twisting her nipple just painful enough to make her hips jerk in response, a startled sound escaping her lips. “Enough of that,” she says, but it comes out more as a breathless gasp, and Alex’s eyebrow lifts in response. She ignores it, shifting back as though it lessens the ache between her legs. She bites back a groan and says hurriedly, “If these pants don’t come off in five seconds, I’ll get myself off right here and you get _nothing._ ” 

Alex is grinning wickedly at her, as if knowing how much of an empty threat that was. “Yes, ma’am,” she practically purrs in Lena’s ear, tugging at her belt, and— God, there’s only so much Lena can take. She grabs at Alex’s hands and yanks them away to replace them with her own, not-so-subtly rubbing herself against Alex’s tense thigh in the process.

As soon as Alex’s dress pants are off, or at least yanked down far enough, she’s settling back down into Alex’s lap, moaning at the feeling of the extra appendage that Alex had generously thought to include in their activities for the night. 

“So you just _assumed_ we would end the night this way?” she questions as she grinds down onto the strap, feeling it's hard length slide against her through her lace panties. “I’m disappointed you think that of me, Director.” 

“That’s funny—“ Alex retorts breathlessly, her lips quirking up as Lena continues to grind against her, “—considering you’ve already proved my point.” 

“Shut up,” Lena snaps, and kisses her again before leaning back. Alex closes her eyes for just as long as it takes Lena’s free hand to slide down, tugging harshly enough on her boy shorts that she has no choice but to raise her hips up to help Lena out. Still, she struggles in the small space to get them off, and Alex smirks bemusedly at her as she fumbles and grunts in frustration.

“Having problems, Luthor?” she teases, voice raspy. 

Lena ignores her, thinks, _fuck it,_ and raises up onto her knees, yanking the boy shorts out of the way while simultaneously somehow avoiding hitting her head on the roof of the car. Alex would never let her live that down. 

Triumphant, she lowers herself onto Alex’s lap again. Her hand automatically reaches for the dildo strapped to Alex’s hips, but then she realizes, with a hot flush that travels down her entire body, that there _are_ no straps. The other end continues directly inside of Alex, and when she tugs it once, then twice, Alex groans, lips falling against her neck with a curse. 

_“Lena,”_ she pants, eyes meeting hers. Belatedly, Lena remembers her own needs, her soaking underwear, and whimpers in frustration. She’s _aching,_ thighs clenching.

Alex’s hand is between her legs now, moving the damp fabric of her panties aside, and Lena moans and falls forward at the first brush of Alex’s fingers through her folds. “Fuck, you’re wet,” she mutters distractedly, almost to herself, before her fingers slip seamlessly inside of Lena. She pulls them out just as quickly to rub and tease and _oh—_

Her will to make this last as long as possible escapes her completely, vanishing as soon as Alex looks at her like _that._ With a smirk, Alex retracts her hand and grips the cock between her legs with glistening fingers. 

“ _Fuck_ _me_ ,” Lena purrs, right as the head of the dildo comes into contact with her folds as Alex positions it from underneath her. Alex’s other hand slides from her hip, down her thigh, fingers brushing lightly against her clit to pull out another gasp from her lips.

They moan together the moment she sinks down slowly, letting herself adjust to the length. The stretch burns deliciously as she takes it inch by inch, before finally taking all of it in one swift motion, each groaning at the skin-to-skin contact. Her walls clamps down hard around the cock and she pants into Alex’s ear as she adjusts to the thickness of it, Alex’s hands gripping onto her waist

This feeling, of Alex inside her, the clench of her fingers on Lena’s hips, the desperate urge to lean back and rock, to _writhe—_ she gives up trying not to, just listens to what her body’s telling her, and falls forward. Alex’s arms wrap around her, hands on her lower back, holding her. 

Then they come up together, Alex shifting so that they can both sit as comfortably as possible in the small space of the car. Lena whimpers reflexively at the motion, the movement of the cock inside her, the hard grip of Alex’s hands. Alex doesn’t stay up for long though, before she leans back against the seat, and Lena finds herself grasping onto toned biceps. It makes her moan to lift off of her, but falling back down again is even sweeter. 

“God,” she gasps, riding Alex slowly at first, relishing in the feeling of the cock moving inside her, rubbing against her walls before bottoming out over and over again. Alex’s hand comes up to grasp at the back of her neck, inching her fingers up until they can comfortably fist in Lena’s hair. 

Alex’s own hips are rising up to meet hers each time she sinks down, their moans filling the silence in the car, moving rhythmically. When Lena rolls her hips, Alex groans as the part inside her shifts, and Lena smirks. 

It’s wiped off a second later when Alex’s response is to bring two fingers back between her legs, circling her throbbing clit, teasing her and just barely brushing over the sensitive nub. Alex pushes up again, the dildo slamming back inside of Lena in the process, to latch her mouth onto her neck again, leaving bruises over the soft skin of her throat.

It’s only when she catches a brief glimpse of herself in the semi-fogged up window’s reflection that she realizes just how _wrecked_ she is — dress bunched up, her thighs are shaking around Alex’s, the cock inside her stealing almost every ounce of coherent brain function, hair sweaty and sticking to the side of her face. 

_“Alex,”_ she moans, without realizing she’s done it until the sound fills up the steamy, hot air around them, riding Alex’s cock even faster, her hips slamming down perfectly in sync with the way Alex desperately thrusts up into her. 

A sharp sting brings everything into sharper focus for her a moment later. Alex releases her teeth from her neck, pulls her hair again, and the pain only adds to the steady thrum between her legs as she clenches around her, throbs, feeling her orgasm building up and up with each delicious thrust. 

Her nails leave wrinkles in the fabric of Alex’s suit jacket as she whimpers brokenly, drawing Alex in deeper, harder. “Oh, _God,_ I—”

It’s always like this, when she’s right on the edge: time seems to freeze over for a second, just long enough to savor the moment of being so, so close. Just long enough for Alex to grab one of her hips, slam her back down, still with two fingers rolling over her swollen clit. Her whole body flushes with heat and pleasure, radiating from between her legs where Alex is still moving inside her, and she can only cry out again. 

She’s trembling everywhere, throbbing so hard and so deeply that she has to scramble for purchase and finds Alex’s hands, clenched tight in hers. And just like every other time, she’s beyond sure that nothing else has ever felt this fucking _good_ before.

Alex mutters a few more curses under her breath, and then her nails are digging into the back of Lena’s hands before she lets them go to pull Lena onto her. She whines softly when it only draws out the aftershocks, the feeling of the cock shifting inside her, pressing against her front wall, Alex breathing hard against her temple as she loses herself in her own orgasm. 

They stay there, riding out the aftershocks for a few moments until a car alarm goes off in the parking lot, bringing them back to the present. Lena pushes herself up, groaning softly as the dildo slips out of her, leaving her empty. 

“Well, that was really…” She trails off, but Alex nods, reaching up to brush the sweaty locks out of her face. 

“Yeah,” she agrees, blowing out a deep breath. Then her eyes widen, her fingertips coming up to press against Lena’s neck and chest, looking sheepish. “Uh— I might have, um—” 

Lena knows immediately what she’s referring to without even having to look for herself. There’s no doubt several hickeys scattered across her neck and cleavage, courtesy of Alex’s enthusiasm and her habit of getting carried away in inconvenient moments. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Shouldn’t we try to… you know, hide that before we go in?” Alex tries to ask, but Lena just shrugs, pulling her dress back up. 

“Well, now that would just defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it?” she retorts slyly, smirking when Alex just blinks at her. She grunts as she climbs off of Alex’s lap and back into the passenger seat, legs already sore, and slips her heels back on. All the while, Alex is still reclined in the driver’s seat, her pants around her ankles, shirt wrinkled. 

“Director Danvers,” Lena drawls with a teasing eye roll, pressing a finger to Alex’s chest. “We don’t want to be any more late than we already are, do we? Get yourself together.” 

By the time Alex is buckling her belt back up and stumbling after her, she’s already halfway to the door. “Hey! At least wait for me, we came together!” 

Lena only smiles. “We sure did,” she remarks, looking back just in time to catch Alex’s reaction. 

“Wait-- hey— that’s not what I meant!” 


End file.
